The Dark Circus
by Twilightspire
Summary: A mysterious dwarf has captured the six Dark Tournament fighters, and forced them into the Dark Circus. Can Spirit Detective Natalia and Kurama stop the enigmatic Spalding and shut down the Dark Circus before it's too late? Slightly mature themes.
1. Spalding's Six

The Dark Circus

By: Twilightspire

Shishi sucked in mouthfuls of burning air in a desperate attempt to alleviate the strain on his body. His clothes hung like castoff souls on his equally decimated frame. His vision swam with white bulbs of light and he couldn't seem to stop swaying like a tree in a storm. He tried to tighten his grip on the Banshee Shriek but the sword fell uselessly from his fingers. He glared up at the man that had ravaged his body and soul so mercilessly and saw nothing on the goliath's face. Shishi dropped to his knees. He knew he was beaten; he couldn't take anymore punishment. A deep howl began resonating deep within the samurai's chest and tore upwards out of his mouth.

"Do it you BASTARD!" Tears of shame and pain burned Shishi's eyes like acid. The tears slipped from his eyes and created two small dry rivers through the dirt on his face. The giant laughed; a horrible earth-shaking rumble.

"Poor Shishi. Poor pitiful, beautiful samurai. Where are your fans now? Where are those devilish looks and that aloof arrogance?" Shishi scowled at the man, for it was all he could do. He willed his body to move; willed his energy to flare to life in the face of this behemoth's mocking but only pain and emptiness responded. Shishi closed his eyes preparing himself mentally for what was about to happen. The laughter grew louder, until it was all that Shishi could hear.

Shishi's eyes fluttered open. At first all he could see was a blur. He tried to sit up but realized that he had no energy. His body was alight with pain. This was worse than the beating Genkai had given him at the Dark Tournament. He let a groan sweep through his body and lay back against the wall.

"Stop your whining Shishi it's unbecoming of one so…whatever you are." Shishi's eyes sprang open. He recognized that arrogant stage voice. Suzuka lay slumped against the opposite wall.

"Suzuka!" Shishi was on his feet and half way across the room before he realized his legs couldn't carry him. He crashed to the floor in front of Suzuka; all the breath left his lungs in a great whoosh. He heard Suzuka sigh; his typical irritated, condescending, long-suffering sigh. Shishi had never before heard such a beautiful thing in his life. He looked up at Suzuka and recoiled in horror.

"What the hell happened to you?!?!?" Suzuka looked down at Shishi. He was hideous! His skin was waxen with dark blue circles under his eyes; the beautiful Suzuka actually had bags under his eyes! His hair (Suzuka's pride and joy) hung limply in a frizzed mess. His clothes were nothing more than castoffs and dirty!

"You don't look all that splendid either you band boy reject," retorted Suzuka. It was wrong. The fire had gone out of his eyes; even his normally witty repartee…it was wrong all of the strength was taken out of it.

"My God Shishi, it's been a nightmare!" Suzuka looked like he had seen Hell first hand and it left hideous scars in his eyes.

"No shampoo, no conditioner, no moisturizers, hell, not even hair gel." Suzuka let his head slump into his hands.

"They wouldn't even let me shower or change my clothes. OH Shishi" Suzuka let a drama school moan slip through his clenched teeth. Shishi stared up at Suzuka. Anger burned in Shishi's chest. This was horrible! This amounted to torture in Suzuka's mind. Whoever did this to Suzuka would pay! Together they would leave this place a burning husk; the dead would be like a fine carpet strewn out before the two warriors.

"You are still beautiful to me," Shishi whispered. Suzuka looked down at Shishi liked he just realized he was there. He tentatively reached out and smoothed Shishi's hair away from his face.

"My fingers are so dirty," Suzuka said absently as he expertly ran strands of Shishi's blue hair through his fingers. Shishi smiled to himself, loosing himself to the caress.

"My hair is filthy and a mess as well," Shishi responded. Suzuka stopped his idle stroking.

"It is isn't it?" Suzuka playfully pulled his hand away.

"Always the showman aren't you? You arrogant…" Suzuka went back to his gentle caressing which calmed Shishi down. Shishi moved closer to Suzuka and placed his head in his lap. Suzuka smiled to himself. He was filthy and unkempt but he was still Shishi. For the moment both teens forgot where they were and allowed their companionship to ease away their fear.

"Come on Chu, really, I'm bored now. Can't we find something else to do…anything?" Rinku laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. The child-like demon sat teetering precariously on two legs of his chair. Chu sat at the other side of the small table, currently drowning another large pitcher of Wyrmfury.

"This is the...(Burp)best brew in at least a hunnert miles you little blodger…(hiccup)let me enjoy it will ya," Chu moved from side to side like only the truly drunk can do and seemed to focus on the mysterious, invisible Rinku just off to the child's left.

"Yeeeah but still, it's boring watching you toss down pitcher after pitcher of alcohol…"

"ALCOHOL!!! This ain't just alcohol Rinku me boy! This is…what the hell is this?" Chu picked up the pitcher and examined it closely as if trying to divine some hidden meaning in the liquid. He then laughed, loudly and boisterously. The noise made several patrons of the Deadman's Head jump up, the sudden clamor acting like a bomb going off in the relative quiet of the bar.

"Oooohh maaaann," Rinku put his head on the table in grim anticipation; the effect to Chu's cause. He gave a little jump when the echoes of his laughter disappeared he gave an even louder belch that shook the rafters.

"What's the matter Rinku me boy? You act like this wasn't what we were plannin'for." The patrons of the bar had apparently gotten tired of Chu's drunken tirades and decided to do something about it. Rinku put his head down again and imagined the thoughts going through their heads.

"I know I know, but really Chu, there had to be a less time consuming way to do this," Rinku muttered into the tabletop. They had been sitting in the bar for the last six hours antagonizing the demons in the bar. The locals had gotten tired of the obscene bunch that hung out at the Deadman's Head; they couldn't even go in to enjoy a pint anymore without fear for their lives or safety. That was until Chu and Rinku showed up. They begged and pleaded with the two well known fighters to help them clean up the place. Even the owner had thrown in free booze (The selling point for Chu) and plenty of money if the two could make sure the rowdier element disappeared. So, the two teammates planted themselves in the bar and began to pick a fight. It seemed to have worked. A large group, at least ten by the sound of their footfalls made their way over to Chu and Rinku's table. Two of the men made to grab Chu out of his seat. Chu picked that time to throw his head back in a gigantic yawn, hitting both men with closed fists right in the face. The demons tumbled backward knocking over several tables and chairs. Rinku took advantage of the crowd's distraction. He leapt onto the table then jumped straight to the ceiling. Just as gravity starting pulling on his small frame, he shoved off the ceiling with both feet and came down amidst the group of demons like a kid-sized bouncing ball. Before he hit the floor he extended his feet and hands in punches and kicks; the surprised group of demons went scattering like dry leaves on a windy autumn day. The rest of the bars patrons shouted their outrage and charged the duo intent on doing all sorts of nasty things to them. Chu staggered from his seat, a huge drunken grin on his face and Rinku merely sat on Indian-style on the floor.

"You ready kid?" Rinku looked up at Chu, annoyed with his "kid" comment.

"Really Chu, it looks like you're the one that's about to fall over," Rinku stated giving Chu a huge grin. The demons all screamed a battle cry as they charged the former members of the Rokukai team. Chu charged them right back, head down. He bowled right through a large group of them and began swinging wildly left to right, connecting fist to face or fist to stomach, or even in some cases fist to nothing but wide air.

Rinku shot forward seconds after Chu bouncing off the ground like a rabbit on steroids. He floated through the group letting his momentum carry him. Whenever he encountered a demon, his fists and feet would shoot out in precision attacks, doing the most likely amount of damage. By the time the duo had reached the far side of the bar, all the opposition littered the floor like a group of abandoned children's toys. Rinku beamed a smile up at Chu who looked like he didn't even remember getting up from his table. Three of the demon mob stumbled slowly to their feet.

"You…you'll die for this," said one.

"I tink yo brode my node," said the second. The third said nothing but did get sick on the floor.

Rinku's smile got wider as he dug into his bag. When his hand emerged, three tiny yo-yos sat between his fingers. He concentrated, letting his demon aura swell and swirl around him like a living thing. Then he sent the yo-yos speeding towards the three demons. The demons screamed in fright but still got bowled over by the demon yo-yos. They hit the floor, all three unconscious. The yo-yos sung as they returned to Rinku's hand.

"And that's that," said Rinku as he put the yo-yos back into his sack.

"I tol' you it wouldn' take that long Rinku me boy," Chu said as he staggered to the bar. He leaned over the bar, steadying himself on an elbow.

"I'll 'ave more of that there Wyrmfury, if ya got it," said Chu licking his lips with the memory of it.

"Oh brother, really Chu…" Rinku looked away in embarrassment. Chu in the meantime began sucking down another bottle of Wyrmfury.

Two and a half hours later and under many threats of finding another demon couple to remove the now seriously intoxicated Chu; both demons resumed their travel.

The sun sank lazily into the horizon as the two walked down the worn road that ran through the Midnight forest. Rinku eyed Chu critically. He wanted to ask a question but wanted to make sure the older demon had all of his wits about him. He watched Chu humming tunelessly. For the last half hour he hadn't staggered or belched or even looked cross-eyed at anything. He seemed to be in good spirits and it would be good to ask his question before they reached another bar or town or anyplace that sold anything closely resembling alcohol.

"Chu…" Rinku asked, pausing to see how the man would answer.

"Yeah Rinku," Chu replied without looking at the childlike demon or stopping his stride.

'Okay,' Rinku thought. 'This might actually go good!'

"Just what are you looking for? Ever since the Makai tournament all we ever do is wander. I know you're looking for something and…and…I just want to be in the loop, you know? I look up to you sometimes and I enjoy being around but…I just need to know what's up you know?" Rinku stole a glance at Chu, trying to gauge his reaction.

Chu looked thoughtful for a moment and stopped. He turned to stare at the sinking sun. Rinku was used to Chu looking everything but the way he looked now. The shadows slowly crept across the road as the sun sank lower below the horizon. The darkness began to sweep across Chu's face making him look even more melancholy and grim than before.

"Ya know Rinku me boy. Ever since the Dark Tourney, I 'aven't quite been meself. I thought it was 'cause of that Urameshi bloke. Thought tha' if I trained hard enough, you know, trained to beat 'im, I'd feel better. Then came that mess with th' Makai Tourney. "Chu chuckled to himself and rubbed his eyes.

"I really made a bullocks of tha' one didn' I? I had the win…then…I gave up 'cause me libido got th' better o' me. What th' hell was I thinkin' anyway?" He shook his head and put his balled up fists on his hips. The sunset shown brilliant colors, and filled Chu with a momentary happiness, something he hadn't felt completely in a long time.

"We spent a lotta time fightin' 'aven't we. Goin' from place to place. First it was with them Rokukai boys. They were a riot eh? We kicked ass in every bar and festival this world could imagine. Now it's just the two o' us. For awhile there it was kinda cool hangin' with Kurama and the rest. Aw damn Rinku I just need to find somethin' to believe in again. That sounds so stupid when I say it out loud. Thas why we been wanderin' Rinku me boy. We need to find somethin'…somethin'. Damn it Rinku why in the hell did you ask tha' idiot question anyway?" He uncorked his bottle of Ogre killer and took a huge swig.

"Chu…" Rinku began but couldn't finish. He wanted to know why they had been wandering around the Makai for so long. More to the point, he wanted to know why Chu had been so withdrawn but at the same time so reckless. He had been so not Chu lately. Chu turned so abruptly he almost knocked into Rinku violently. The look on Chu's face made Rinku blanch. Chu's face wasn't made for a look of sadness or regret, so it ended up looking a lot more filtered than it would on anyone else's.

"I know what you need." Rinku almost jumped out of his shoes at the unexpected voice. He whirled around half-expecting to see a rather foreboding man but instead saw a dwarf. The dwarf was a little shorter than Rinku himself but he was dressed in an immaculate business suit; the type of suit that mortal men wore to work to look impressive, all black with a crisp white shirt and black tie. The dwarf's hair was styled and cut short emphasizing his slightly circular face.

"A good game of chance is exactly what you two need, although I think you need it more Mr. Chu," said the dwarf smiling.

"My name is Mr. Spalding and I specialize in games of chance. Most any kind of games of chance will suffice but for you two, I have something special in mind." The dwarf folded his hands in front of him and smiled at the two demons like a car salesman that knew he just found the sucker of the day.

Mr. Pain stared wickedly at Paulo Kowalski from across the table. The darkened office they sat in threw an appropriate amount of shadows on both men. Several other men hung in those shadows watching the exchange of power uneasily. No one liked the demon Mr. Pain. He was too cruel and too greedy. Overall the demon was bad for business but he had muscle, demonic muscle. He had worked the streets hard enough and fast enough to earn a bad reputation now he was going to take out a boss and replace him. Mr. Pain had been planning this night for a long time. He was drooling over the idea of taking over and eating Mr. Kowalski. He stood up suddenly allowing the humans to get a look at his near seven foot five hundred pound frame. The demons horns nearly scraped the ceiling. Kowalski's bodyguards all fell to the defensive, hands itching to pull out their guns.

"It's over Kowalski, give up like a good little boy and I might let you die quick," Pain said in his unnaturally gravelly voice. Kowalski's face exploded into fear, he knew it might come down to this but he was still frightened.

"You can't do this Mr. Pain, I'm the boss here and the boys are still loyal to me. Get the hell out of my office and maybe I'll let you live," Kowalski threw Pain's words back at him. The big demon just smiled and stalked towards the overweight Kowalski.

"I smell your fear and I smell all of their fear. It's intoxicating all of this terror. I can do this and I will do this. Your boys are mine. In a fight, they all know that I will be the victor." Pain stopped as he reached the desk; well within reaching distance. Kowalski started shaking uncontrollably. He knew Pain was right; none of his boys would save him now. He might as well give up and pour ketchup all over himself, he was done for. Then the lights went out. A strong wind blew through the large office. For a second all that could be heard was the wind then from the darkness came sounds of pain. The lights flickered back on. Pain looked frantically from side to side, he even pulled his chrome plated .45 from its shoulder holster. All of his demon men lay dead; the humans looked to be unconscious. Pain turned back to Kowalski. Squatting on the desk was a small man dressed all in black; the garb of a Shinobi. The Shinobi's eyes glittered red from his mask. The eyes came to slits like the man was concentrating and the office dropped from comfortable to near freezing in the span of a heartbeat. Ice coated the floor, ceiling, and windows. Pain staggered and went to fire his gun only to realize it was gone! He turned and saw another Shinobi by the exit holding his gun.

"Who the hell are you two, what do you want?" Pain screamed.

"You have been a very bad boy Pain," remarked the Shinobi on the desk. His voice was cold as ice, emotionless, a killer's voice. "You should have known that Spirit World would not allow you to keep doing what you have been doing." The Shinobi stood inclining his head to Kowalski. "Run human and never speak of what you have seen here or face the consequences." Kowalski bobbed his head up and down and rushed for the exit, slipping once or twice on the way. The Shinobi turned his attention back to Pain. He seemed to have gotten over his initial shock and was back to being cocky.

"Touya and Jin, the Spirit World Shinobi's. I lost a lot of money on you guys in the last Dark Tournament," Pain laughed and began accessing his aura letting it play about his skin like an old pet. "You two idiots couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag. You really made a horrible showing for being the Demon World's bogeymen for so long."

"Ignorant ass," replied the Shinobi from at the door, his heavy Irish-like accent got on Pain's nerves. "We were told to throw that match we were, just so dumb as post idiots like yerself would underestimate us," The last he said with such menace that Pain shuddered.

"You are accused of upsetting the balance in Mortal World and the punishment is death." Pain turned back to the Shinobi on the desk. He began to back away from the desk. A hand on his arm made him scream. The Shinobi at the door had grabbed his arm. Pain was close enough to see the smile on the Shinobi's face.

"Th' names Jin to be sure, I only tell ye because ye'll be dead in a moment." Pain turned from Jin. Just then the other Shinobi, who must be Touya the ice master, appeared. He brought his ninja-to sword in a slow arc and sliced Pain right in half. Blood exploded from the demon's corpse covering the walls and the ceiling.

"Ah dammit Touya, that one was mine!"

"Too slow old friend," replied Touya. "Now, we have completed the objective as it was stated to us. We should leave now." Touya looked around the dismal office, taking stock in all of his surroundings. "Any suggestions Jin or should we just use the front door?" Touya turned to Jin who was already looking out one of the large windows.

"Aye, I think I have just the way." Jin knocked the window out and pulled Touya through the gaping hole into the nice twenty three story drop. Jin let himself free fall for a moment before calling the wind to take both him and Touya to their prearranged meeting spot.

Three hours, two wardrobe changes and a large fry and burger each later; the two demons found themselves in a cemetery. The person that arranged for Mr. Pain's unfortunate accident should be here momentarily. The moon hung full and bloated in the sky casting a silver glow over everything its light could touch. The cemetery was ancient and overgrown. The atmosphere made Jin a little jumpy; he slowly chewed every fry that came near his mouth as his eyes searched the shadows for their contact. Touya on the other hand was the model of patience and indifference. He finished his cheeseburger and wadded up the wrapper. He shoved the wrapper and his empty fry container into their to-go bag and reclined against an older tombstone.

"Where the blasted hell is this guy, lolly gaggin' and sightseein' all the while the shivers are runnin away with me skin," remarked Jin unhappily.

"You know these Spirit World contacts Jin, they are always running late. Why don't you just eat your food and calm down, I have watch." Jin settled down immediately. If Touya said he had the watch, then by God he had the watch. Jin sat down on a nearby tombstone and began taking large bites of his food. He still couldn't shake all of his nerves but at least the feeling calmed down some.

"Do you suppose this was th' right thing to do, ye know goin' back to th' way things were before the Dark Tourney?" Jin didn't expect an answer from Touya; mostly Touya kept to himself and never said a word about anything.

"What else is there Jin? A lifetime of wandering like Chu and Rinku or maybe a lifetime spent seeking all the pleasures of an aesthetic life, like Suzuka and Shishi? We are Shinobi; there is nothing else for us. We were fooling ourselves to believe that." Touya looked down at the overgrown grass, bittersweet memories floated just below the surface of deep thought but he didn't want to go down that road, not now at least.

"I don't think we were for fooling ourselves an' you don't believe that either. Admit it, if not to me than at least to yerself; we are two lost demons with nothin' left. Ever since the Tourney with th' Makai, I haven't felt right, like somethin's missin' you know?" Jin looked in Touya's direction. Truth of the matter he did know. Everything that Jin said was true. Touya hadn't been happy in a long time. He thought the end of the Makai Tournament would bring some sort of revelation but it just brought disappointment. Both demons needed something to call their own, something other than an endless list of dirty laundry from Spirit World. All those thoughts went through his head without being voiced to his partner. Touya was content to wait for the contact and forget about this particular conversation. He hoped Jin would get the hint and wait patiently as well.

The pair didn't have to wait long. Up the winding cemetery path came a diminutive figure that was moving like he had all the time in the world. Jin's ears pricked up as soon as he heard the soft footfalls. He glanced at Touya and was relieved to see they were both on the same page. This was not the person that sent them to Pain's. Jin stood and readied himself by slowly checking the wind. Touya was also on his feet. A slight whisper of power strode around Touya and the space between the two Shinobi. They both nodded to each other as the dwarf crested the hill.

"Hello boys, have I got a mission for you…" The dwarf stood there smiling. Jin and Touya looked to each other but both knew it was too late.


	2. Natalia

THE DARK CIRCUS

Chapter 2

By: Twilightspire

Natalia created by Amy Salazar

Natalia tried to concentrate on not concentrating. Meditation was always difficult for a girl with ten thousand things on her mind; which is why she came out to the forest behind the temple for her morning meditation. Shorin was over again. The child Avatar had been spending more and more time here lately. It wasn't that she didn't like Shorin but he could be damn annoying sometimes and the last thing she needed was more distractions. She eased her body into the silence that came with total relaxation. Slowly she felt herself starting to drift away to wherever it is she went when she spent time in meditation.

A loud high pitched ringing sounded out like a bomb-burst in the serene quiet. The noise startled Natalia making her jump and scream. She stared at the small black and grey cell phone with such menace it should have melted and lay upon the ground smoldering. As if it could feel the impending end of its life; it rang again in defiance. Natalia rolled her eyes at its impatience then with a flourish flipped it open.

"What!?" The voice on the other end stopped breathing for a moment like it was completely caught off guard. Natalia just sat there, phone at her ear, and waited patiently. There was another moment of silence and Natalia started losing her patience.

"I'm sorry; do you always answer the phone like that? I sure hope not, especially not your Spirit Phone." Natalia could almost hear the frown on Koenma's mouth.

"Anyway, I have another mission for you, when you are ready," said Koenma. At least over the phone Natalia could picture something other than a toddler giving her orders. She never did understand why the hell the Spirit World was run by a toddler or why the hell if he had so much power why he didn't just grow up already.

"Hold on a sec Koenma," she replied as she dug out her laptop, the Demon Compass, and two USB cables from her carry-all. She opened the laptop and booted it up. As Koenma waited she plugged both USB cords into the laptop, and then connected one cord into the compass and the other one into the phone. "Okay Koenma I'm ready." The laptop sprang to life and began downloading the file from Spirit World.

"So what am I looking at?" The file finished downloading. Natalia leaned over the computer and began to download the pertinent information into the compass, then opened the file Koenma sent. It took a moment for the computer to open the file but after three different sections opened up for perusal.

"If you will kindly open the file for missing persons I will begin," said Koenma. Natalia clicked on the "missing persons" file. It opened up showing a total of thirty-two people, all psychics with a range of techniques and skills; all of the psychics were from the Bukasen region, Natalia's jurisdiction. She quickly scanned the names and was surprised to see that she actually recognized a few of the names. Xiao Ling had been cultivating a new way to heal through herbs and a concentrated dose of Spirit Energy. Aki Yamato was studying how to channel Spirit Energy into a weapon and then using that weapon to destroy inanimate objects. Miss Saiya Hiromoto who was using a unique talent to contact the dearly departed; now they were all missing, presumed dead.

"As you can see, several psychics have disappeared, which is most disturbing. Intelligence has yet to locate any clues to their whereabouts or how they disappeared. I have a hunch though and that will bring us to the next file." Natalia nodded, knowing he couldn't see it and opened the next file labeled "Strange Demonic Aura outside of Bukasen."

"Once again it is time for the Dark Circus, an event that attracts several local apparitions. The financer of this ordeal has remained anonymous, even under the most stringent of investigations. The Dark Circus is a vile event, picture an old fashioned mortal circus and add the Demonic and you start to get the picture. Now, fifteen years ago, the Dark Circus suddenly disappeared. Before that it was an annual event that hosted murder, blood, and gore, a rare case of cannibalism and rape; kind of a demon grab bag of cruelty and vice." Natalia could almost see Koenma shudder with the imagery.

"So, the ten thousand dollar question Mr. Koenma is: Why in the hell haven't you shut it down yet." Natalia didn't try to disguise the anger in her voice. Demon vice almost always involved cruelty against mortals; even with Natalia's questionable past she would never stoop that low. After all the barbs slung at her from Koenma and he can let crap like this continue.

"The same reason why I let the Dark Tournament continue; it keeps the apparitions quiet for a few weeks easier to track. It has never gone this far before." Natalia was still seeing red. She didn't even let what Koenma said sink in.

"So you are telling me it was okay as long as they weren't killing your precious little psychics? What the hell is wrong with you?! Humans are humans; you can't just let the damn demons get away with doing that to people, EVER!" Natalia was standing now holding the phone away from her ear so she could shout better. Koenma's voice exploded in retaliation.

"Pretty words coming from a reincarnated Wolf Spirit, that I saved I might add."

"Stuff it diaper rash, you didn't save me it was that woman from the SDF and you know it," she replied while sticking out her tongue to emphasize her point.

"And who the heck do you think authorized that dog girl?"

"You couldn't even authorize a diaper changing binky boy!"

"Binky boy?! Arrrrrrr…" Koenma began sputtering and tripping over his words in his anger and embarrassment. Natalia smiled. 'Another round to me,' she thought and hung up the phone. Now that that little bit of fun was over she looked back to the computer screen. According to the reports, the Circus had to be just beyond Bukasen's border. What was the third file? She clicked it open and waited for the file to appear. She looked through it briefly but dismissed it for now. The file was about six fighters that had gone missing from Demon World around the same time that the Circus opened. After a brief glance none of the names stood out to her, so she reopened the other files and reread them. A thought occurred to her after she was done with the first report. She wondered briefly if Kurama knew about any of this. He was the Demon Master of Bukasen now, so he should know something about it. She decided to call him later, Koenma had been awfully cranky anytime Kurama was brought up ever since he took on this new position and left his Spirit Team. She snapped the laptop closed after disconnecting the USB wires and slipping on the Demon Compass. She sighed one last time. It was such a beautiful day to be ruined by Spirit Detectiving. She packed away the rest of her items and began the long trek back to the Temple of Three Walls.


	3. The Demon Master of Bukasen, Kurama

THE DARK CIRCUS

Chapter 3

By: Twilightspire

Natalia created by Amy Salazar

Kurama sat in class daydreaming. Normally he didn't have a problem concentrating on class but lately there had been so much more piled on his delicate shoulders. It had been three months since the Tournament at the Temple of Shiori; three months since he took control of the apparitions of Bukasen and was named Demon Master of Bukasen. All these years spent hiding in Mortal World and finally accepting his life as Suichi, nay not only accepting but choosing that life instead of his former demon fox identity. All these years and he was thrust back into being among the apparitions again. True, his idea of a tournament to decide who would lead Bukasen after the Headmaster's death was genius. The decision not only threw him in with the demons again but it also stopped the bloodshed in the streets and more importantly stopped it from spilling over into the Mortal World. There has always been a sort of Shadow World within the Mortal World where the apparitions loved to play but if it were ever to come to light all three worlds would be in peril. Kurama shook the thoughts out of his head. Too much thinking would only land him into trouble; better to just push it aside and hope deal with it one problem at a time. By the time his head cleared, class was over. He joined the other students crowding for the exit and breathed in a deep lungful of spring air. Spring was his favorite season; the time of rebirth and the feel of newness and crispness was intoxicating. It didn't help that he spent the good portion of his former life as a Spirit Animal. He chuckled to himself at the thought. A strong hot wind ran across Kurama making him freeze in place. He recognized the sudden rush of power. He looked intently around the spacious campus looking for the transgressor. It didn't take him long to settle on the large muscled man strolling easily through the crowd toward him. His shirt was pulled tight across his frame and his face leaked hostility. Kurama recognized him immediately; his name was Juxor, a member of the local werewolf pack. His power shrieked out from him causing fear in the mortals around him. Kurama didn't wait for Juxor to cross the space to him. He quickly walked to the man, cutting off his confident strut and walked almost within touching distance.

"Reign in your power Juxor or I will reign it in for you. I do not think your pack leader will appreciate making me angry," Kurama threatened. Juxor stared at him for a moment, gauging how serious the little man was. He closed his eyes and with an effort forced his power within himself. After it was sucked back in, Juxor opened his eyes.

"Better?" Kurama glared at the insolent wolf.

"Do I need to remind you that among the mortals you are to blend in?" Kurama stated patiently. "I don't think that Skyler would appreciate your insolence in this matter, I would hate to have to make an example of you this close to the end of the Tournament," Kurama said in almost a sing song threat. Juxor's face was a mask of rage and Kurama could feel the man's power start to leak out again. For a moment Kurama thought he had gone too far but Juxor seemed to get a hold of himself and let the moment of anger pass.

"I've been sent by Skyler to bring a matter to your attention. The Dark Circus has returned. Apparently they aren't aware of the change of power," stated Juxor. Kurama knew Juxor was testing him, trying to call his authority as Master into question. He smiled up at the werewolf.

"Thank you Juxor but you can tell Skyler I was already aware of the Circus and I am taking steps to deal with the issue. If that is all, you can return to Skyler and inform him that I appreciate his concern." Juxor scowled down at Kurama for a moment or two then huffed and turned around. Kurama continued to smile and couldn't help himself.

"Juxor…" Kurama started. Juxor didn't turn but did stop. "If you ever come looking for me here again, I will skin you alive and send you back to Skyler as a present. Do I make myself clear?" Juxor tensed but nodded curtly then continued on his way. Kurama hated to do that, he hated acting like Yoko but it was needed. The apparitions understood only one thing, power. The Master of the city was only as good as the power he could bring to bear. Fortunately for Kurama, he had his past to back him up. Doing this may have cost him the peace he needed but Kurama was no stranger to living a double life. He sighed and continued to walk to his next class. He was only slightly aware through rumors of the Dark Circus. He was going to need to check it out. His brain began to wrap around this new problem even as it began to prepare for his next class. He sighed again, breathing in the crisp clean spring air. College, family, tuition, and now every demon problem in Bukasen; his life would never get boring.


	4. Brotherly Love

THE DARK CIRCUS

Chapter Four: Brotherly Love

By: Twilightspire

Yu Yu Hakusho created by: Yoshihiro Togashi

Natalia created by: Amy Salazar

The door creaked open on hinges never oiled. The soft light from the open portal intruded on the cramped and loathsome little room. Its walls were simple wood and straw was strewn haphazardly along the floor, adding to the desolate feel of the cell. No furniture graced the inside of the chamber and only a single barred window offered a change in the gloomy scenery.

Four men stood outside of the door, peering into the gloom of the cell. The light outlined the six demons being held within. The captive's mood only added to the desolate feel of the room; it pulsed and emanated outwards like a living thing, gorging itself on any inkling of hope.

One of the men pointed into the room, indicating a dirty blonde haired demon who was cradling the head of a smaller blue haired demon in his lap. The man sneered, cruelty playing along his thin lips.

"Take that one. I always hated that smug son of a bitch and he cost me a fortune at that last Dark Tournament." Suzuka, the demon he was speaking of, looked up horrified. His body was still decimated along with his spirit. He would go out to the ring but he couldn't fight; he could barely lift himself. He looked around to the other demons sharing the cell.

His gaze fell on Chu first. The mohawked warrior sat slumped against the wall. He looked haunted and broken, like there was nothing left for him anymore. Rinku sat Indian style next to Chu. The child demon looked lost. He stared at Chu with eyes filled with a question soaked in the sadness his face reflected.

Next Suzuka looked to Jin. Jin sat in the corner sullenly; it was the most contained Suzuka had ever seen the Shinobi. Every now and then he would shoot an angry glance in his partner's direction but mostly he just sat there with his eyes closed refusing to talk. He looked next to Jin's partner, the ice master Touya. Out of all six demons, Touya looked the most unchanged. Touya just sat against the wall. He looked the same here as he did anywhere else. Suzuka laughed to himself picturing Touya looking cool and indifferent as ever even in hell. Touya's eyes stayed closed the entire time but Suzuka knew he wasn't sleeping or even resting; just existing in the moment. Hell, for all Suzuka knew, Touya could be millions of miles away in his own head.

He reserved his last look for his Shishi. Shishi Wakamaru's head rested lightly in Suzuka's lap. He had been in the process of putting little twists in the samurai's long blue hair. Even dirty Shishi's hair was silky and smooth; like a stream of water it would tumble over his hand and over his fingers. He felt the tension run through Shishi's body like an electric current. Out of all the assembled demons, Shishi Wakamaru was the only one that was angry, no, it was more like rage. Suzuka had seen it in Shishi's eyes since that first moment the samurai saw Suzuka. He was afraid of what might happen to Shishi if he didn't let it go like the others.

Three large Trolls walked in under the smaller man's orders. They all laughed like stereotypical bad guys as they walked across the small cell towards Suzuka. When they reached the half way point they stopped like someone had flipped a switch to shut them off. Their laughter slowly choked off. Shishi Wakamaru had opened his eyes.

Shishi Wakamaru leveled his gaze at the no longer advancing Trolls. His body trembled with the anger running through him, like the anger inside was fighting to be released from his slender frame.

"Shishi, don't," whispered Suzuka. "Please, remember what happened last time." Shishi Wakamaru clenched his teeth so tight they hurt. The memories came back in a rush of unwelcomed emotion like a tidal wave; all fury and unrelenting force.

_Not long after the last of the demons, Jin and Touya, were brought in; the human had a plan._

_"We will wait until they come to get the next prisoner, then we will rush the guards. There are now nine of us, it should be easy work," said Iago. Iago was tall and lean, someone that looked more at home in the water than on land. He ran his hand through his hair, a crew cut that was so short that scalp shown through the deep brown hair. He looked around at the rest of his cell mates and saw his enthusiasm echoed on their faces. Besides the six demons, there were also two more human psychics. The first was Indigo, a petite woman with raven hair and a deep tan that made her skin look like stained wood. Then there was Paul, an American with outrageous spiked blonde hair and muscles that looked like they were forged in a blacksmith's shop. _

_Iago watched each of the demons intently. Unlike the psychics, they were all beaten in combat by that bastard Spalding. The humans had been captured by Spalding's minions. He didn't know if that would make a difference. They all seemed good natured enough, except for the samurai. Iago was empathic and could feel the rage burning just below the skin on that demon. If he watched the man's eyes, he could see a great monster of anger begin moving through them. He knew that escaping wasn't in the man's agenda; this Shishi Wakamaru would stay for vengeance. _

_"Once we are out, we must run, our survival will depend on it," Iago said, eyes never leaving Shishi. The others nodded along with him. Good, at least his friends will make sure he makes it out safely. The thought made Iago a little nervous. He didn't know the demons that well and he didn't want his escape messed up because one man couldn't let it go._

_Days later it was time. The door opened and the usual contingent of guards came to take the "lucky" contestant out for the day. The demons rushed in first, Chu and Shishi Wakamaru leading the charge. They pulled the guards in and eliminated them quickly enough. Iago, Indigo, and Paul rushed out the open door. It was then that Iago noticed the demons no longer followed. He turned and was horrified, none of them moved! They all looked like statues, they weren't even breathing! He went back in to see if he could snap them out of it. He was shaking Chu when something hit him from behind and all he saw was little white spots, then nothing._

_Spalding came to the door sometime later to tell all of the demons what had happened. They all bartered for their lives, so they now belonged to him. They would obey his every thought, even if that thought was to die. They were all slaves. To prove another point of how they were all his he would let them come out and watch the next show. None of them could disobey or look away as the three human psychics were mutilated, tortured, raped, and finally, mercifully, killed. He sent them to the cell and told them to relive the memories for the next four days straight._

Shishi had watched the others slowly break as the screams pummeled against their conscience, shattering little pieces of the five demon warriors. He saw Touya retreat within and not return. He saw Rinku, poor Rinku; look on like he would be lost forever. Even good natured Jin became sullen. Worse was the horror on Suzuka's face, like the torture would be etched there forever or at least the shadow of it. It had made Shishi angrier, so angry he could barely think straight. He didn't have his Spirit Energy but the rage seemed to take its place, like a living burning snake coiled within, ready to strike at any moment. He thought about it more and more these last few nights. What it did to his friends, what it did to Rinku, the fact that one of the victims was a helpless girl, it further enraged the samurai.

Now he lay there, staring at the Trolls. Any who worked for Spalding became Spalding; in Shishi's mind. He stood up slowly, looking very much like a ghost; pale with fragments of clothing whispering about his body. He took a step forward and the Trolls nearly tripped over themselves to get out of his way. Suzuka tried to grab him but Shishi moved from him. That was the first time Shishi ever moved away from Suzuka's touch. Suzuka knew he had lost Shishi to the rage but he couldn't summon the energy to stop him.

"You filth will never touch Suzuka again. Do you hear me?" Shishi's voice was low, full of menace with an undercurrent of murder. "If you ever come near him again, I will rip out your still beating heart and make you feast upon it." He took another step closer and the Trolls whined. Their handler outside of the cage didn't look impressed.

"You offerin' to go in his place pansy?" The thin demon asked with a crooked smile. He watched the moment of indecision on Shishi's face and laughed. "That stopped it didn't you fag boy."

Shishi's anger and protectiveness of Suzuka blazed like a flare in a cave. He clenched both fists and let his eyes fall to purple slits. He rushed forward suddenly and ripped one of the Trolls throat out with his hand. Blood splashed from the wound like a punctured bag and the Troll sank to his knees trying to hold in his life's blood. The other Trolls practically leapt to the doorway as they watched their comrade die.

The handler looked Shishi up and down, nodding. Shishi was covered in the Troll's blood. He had taken on a more demonic appearance. His pupils had shrunk to pinpoints and two large horns had sprouted on his head. His smile revealed pointed, dagger-like teeth. He stood there holding the meat from the Troll's throat like it was a baseball or some toy and not a macabre trophy. The handler liked the look and nodded a final time.

"I'll take that as a yes," the handler said. "Take your weapon from the Troll and move along or I'll send a team of demons in here to have fun with 'the beautiful Suzuka.' You understand?" Shishi nodded, his anger boiling along the surface. He hadn't noticed the Troll he killed had the Banshee Shriek. He turned back to Suzuka then. He closed his eyes and allowed his demon form to subside.

"Don't do this Shishi, they are only baiting you. I will go again. I've been here longer, please." Shishi stopped Suzuka from talking with his pointer finger. He used his left hand, the clean one and felt the softness of Suzuka's lips.

"I will not let them harm you again. Rest. Recover. I will kill them all." Shishi stood leaving Suzuka stunned into silence. Shishi's words and the look in his eyes, they held such ferocity. Suzuka had only heard him sound like that when he talked about reclaiming his family's honor and fame.

Shishi smiled down at Suzuka and nodded once in a salute than reclaimed the Banshee Shriek and walked for the door. He noticed the others as he walked out, all of them like dreamers slowly coming out of a deep sleep. He smiled to himself again as the door closed after him.

As soon as the foursome walked into the main tent applause thundered down on them. A cheap spotlight winked into life throwing the three into splendid relief. The crowd gasped at Shishi's appearance and his guards dropped behind him. He walked unaided to the center ring where the Ringmaster was announcing his presence. Shishi stopped just inside the ring. He smiled to himself. The crowd wasn't as big as the one from the Dark Tournament but it would do. He closed his eyes and let everything in him quiet down, preparing for the battle ahead. The smell of dust, popcorn, and blood hung heavy in the air. Shishi was getting used to large crowds and was no longer distracted by them. The Ringmaster's voice began to disappear sounding small and tinny as Shishi retreated to his calm spot. A slow, dust choked breeze stirred the tent and what remained of his clothes. His hair moved slowly around his head distracting him. For a moment it felt like Suzuka was there, teasing his hair to distract the samurai from his work. He smiled but it was bittersweet. Suzuka was not here, he was in the cage hurt and humiliated by these sons of bitches. If he had his power, he would unleash his Chorus of Ten Thousand Skulls just so he could watch them all die but all of his power was Spalding's now.

He felt his opponent arrive. Shishi slowly opened his eyes and looked upon the Strongman. The oaf was wearing a leopard print one piece and was bald as an ugly baby. He had beady eyes and a handlebar mustache. If that was all of his features, Shishi would have laughed himself to death but the man was built like a double helping of mountain range. He was tall, seven feet at least. His muscles must have had muscles and his grin promised pain.

"Shishi!" Shishi turned to the cage that held Suzuka. Beyond the barred window he could see the blonde demon. He was clutching the bars and looked as though he was trying to put his head through the bars. "NO. PLEASE. COME BACK. PLEASE. I'LL GO. DAMMIT ALL, I'LL GO. PLEASE." Shishi could hear the desperation and fear in Suzuka voice. After all, the Strongman was one of the people that had so expertly tortured the human psychics.

Shishi held the Banshee Shriek in a salute to Suzuka, and then he turned towards this enemy. _Better get this over quickly_, he thought to himself. In a burst of speed, Shishi shot towards the Strongman. He unsheathed the Banshee Shriek and sliced into the Strongman's throat. Shishi laughed to himself and raced back into a defensive position but it was over the man should be dead. The smile faded from Shishi's mouth. The Strongman still stood and worst of all was not even hurt!

The Strongman laughed, a harsh bark of a laugh better suited for a farm animal than a person. He cracked his knuckles noisily then rolled his neck cracking that as well. He jumped up and down on one foot and then alternating to the next foot. Shishi couldn't believe it, the ox was warming up! The Strongman looked at Shishi like he was an interesting little insect and began advancing. Muscles rippled tight to the surface of his body, like a jungle cat; all grace and power. His Spirit Energy washed over Shishi like a suffocating blanket. It was suddenly too hot in the tent, Shishi was having trouble breathing.

Shishi attacked again. He chose a lazy arc that would take the man's kneecap. The sword struck but it was like hitting steel. The katana reverberated with the force and just scrapped across the skin, leaving it undamaged. Shishi stared in wonder at the kneecap that should be sprouting blood and causing pain but it remained a kneecap. The monster snorted and Shishi looked up in time to see the Strongman's downswing. His fist caught Shishi right on the chin and sent him sailing through the air like a rag doll. He hit the ground hard, losing all the air in his body and rolling to a stop. The dust hung around him in thick clouds and all he could see was little flashes of white orbs. His whole mouth throbbed with every beat of his heart. Somewhere in the flight, he lost the Banshee Shriek. He was still trying to remember what happened when the Strongman picked him up from behind in a classic bear hug.

The crowd roared when Shishi's ribs cracked with a thick meaty snap. One by one they popped and Shishi screamed. With every pop and scream, the crowd grew even more unruly. Blood exploded in a fountain as one of the broken ribs punctured something in his body. The crowd loved it.

Shishi had had enough; he had to think of something fast. If he didn't do something soon this idiot was going to kill him. He tried to think past the pain but it was too hard. All he could hear was the crowd and Suzuka's pleas. He was having trouble getting enough air. He tasted too much blood and his vision was too fuzzy. He wished he was smaller.

Shishi smiled as the thought came over him like a life preserver in a sea of confusion. He willed himself smaller. He felt his body revert to its imp form almost immediately. He flew out of his enemy's deadly embrace and raced for the Banshee Shriek. Once he regained his weapon he reverted back to his normal form. The Strongman yelled a curse.

"Wot do you tink you will do, leetle man? Strongman's muscles like steel. You can't hurt me wit dat puny weepon," The Strongman boasted. Shishi just smiled.

"Come then fool, you have nothing to fear then." The Strongman's eyes opened wide and he charged head slightly down like a bull. Shishi waited for just the right moment. He darted to the side; The Strongman already guessed his strategy and pivoted just enough to hit Shishi with a backhanded swipe.

Shishi knew this would happen. He stepped into the attack and like lightning swung his katana in a flashing arc at the oaf's face. Shishi took the hit full in the side, sending him somersaulting through the air once again. The pain was too much and his broken ribs couldn't stop the hit from rupturing several things in his body. His body slammed into the ground, back first. Nothing in his body worked right. He landed too hard, something was wrong with his back. Then he heard a roar of pain and he smiled.

The Strongman screamed in agony, hands clutching his face. The crowd fell silent, many not seeing the strike that made the man scream like that. The Strongman finally looked out to the crowd after a moment. The Banshee Shriek hung out of his eye like a deranged Halloween party favor. His other eye had blood pouring out of it. Shishi had sliced his eyes to hide his true attack, a sword strike to the brain. The only part of his plan that didn't go through to perfection was the fact that the oddity was still alive. A hit like that should have killed him.

The Strongman staggered over to Shishi. Shishi saw him coming and could do nothing to stop him. The giant stepped on his leg, snapping it like a twig. Shishi screamed. Then his enemy straddled his chest and began slamming his fists into the samurai. Shishi screamed with the first few hits then became numb. In the back of his mind he could hear Suzuka yelling, fighting frantically to get out of the cage. Shishi finally summoned all of his strength and grasped the Banshee Shriek. The Strongman looked on, amazed that Shishi could still move. Shishi tried to laugh but it was too hard. Instead, he pushed. The sword slid in up to the pommel. The Strongman screamed again, standing to get away from the little samurai. The lights began to dim for the Strongman but he would be damned if he would go out alone. He raised his foot.

Shishi saw the big man stand. He had given it all, and he still failed. He knew it was a possibility but it was still disappointing to let his family name die like this. He was in a pain soaked hell. His body was screaming to die. Every half breath, every heartbeat, every thought was agony. He couldn't take it much longer. His body had been reduced to a pulp and his plan of limitless destruction heaped upon this foul place and its master was fading fast. He couldn't go yet though. He was a little satisfied that he was taking the rapist with him. Small conciliations will get you far on the road to death.

Shishi looked across the ring to Suzuka. He could see the blond demon that had meant so much to him clearly now. It was Suzuka that gave him the nerve to bring his family name to honor and fame. It was Suzuka who would listen to the imp's attempts at poetry late at night while the rest of the world slept. It was Suzuka who was there when his father breathed his last breath and left Shishi Wakamaru truly alone. It was Suzuka who loved him. Not in a romantic way but in an affectionate way that transcended friendship. He filled the void that his family's passing had left. Suzuka.

He could see Suzuka now, straining against the bars, one arm out with his fingers spread. Shishi could hear him screaming his name over and over. Shishi reached his hand out, fingers spread wide. He could almost feel Suzuka's thin smooth fingers interlacing his; the warm feel of their hands intertwined. He pictured Suzuka as he would always remember him: a big showman's smile and a twinkle in his eye. He closed his fingers then and saw the monster's boot out of the corner of his eye. He looked directly at Suzuka and smiled again.

"I love you," Shishi said. Then all went dark.


End file.
